Confessions de moi Hermione
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Quelques confessions d'une Hermione, sous un nouveau jour... on va dire ça comme ça. OS


Note de l'auteur : Je me suis amusée à changer de personnalité Hermione. C'est assez drôle de changer le caractère d'une personne. Bref là c'est une Hermione un peu folle, je ne m'identifie pas du tout à elle sur ce cas-là, je prèfere préciser lol.

Camille

* * *

**Confessions de moi... Hermione**

Voilà c'est décidé je me lance, je vais dévoilé quelques secrets, je me met à nue, car en effet je vais vous faire quelques confessions. Vous allez me prendre pour une nymphomane, et vous savez quoi? je m'en contre fiche, car aujourd'hui c'est décidé je veux être une femme libéré... et je me moque pas mal de la chanson qui fait "Ne la laisse pas tomber elle est si fragile, être une femme libéré tu sais c'est pas si facile" parce que je ne suis pas fragile, un peu susceptible c'est vrai mais pas fragile. De toute façon je suis comme je suis (ainsi va la vie). Puis aujourd'hui je fais ce que je veux (avec mes cheveux) et ce n'est pas JKR qui va m'empêché de dévoiler quelques détails croustillants sur ma petite personne : Moi, Moi et encore Moi... et toujours Moi (Me, Myself and I pour reprendre notre très chere Rita Skeeter). Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez... j'ai certainement pété une durite, mais on est sur FFnet et la rubrique humour est faite pour ça. Donc vous avez compris, du moins je pense, que je vais faire quelques confessions, si vous avez moins de 10 ans, la petite croix là-haut est faite pour vous (non j'éxagère hein peu là...). Enfin mesdames, messieurs vous allez voir une Hermione comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu, et découvrire ce que JKR n'a jamais voulu dévoiler... elle avait trop honte... Il faut la comprendre, elle est sensée s'adresser à un public jeune, quoique en zigouillant tout le monde je ne sais plus...

Promis je n'envahis pas FFnet, en plus avec les rumeurs qui courent très vite je ne veux pas être le centre d'attention de tout le monde (enfin si elle ne le voulais pas c'est raté). Donc tout d'abord parlons de mon petit Roninouchet...

Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron,Ron

Oui je ne peux pu le cacher Ron est l'homme de ma vie... je nem'imagine pas sans lui une seconde, même pas dans mes rêves les plus fous... De toute façon je peux vous en parler, ce n'est plus un secret j'aime Ron. Son humour, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son torse...miam... ses fesses... Oups je m'égare désolée. O mon Ron, quel être magnifique, doué d'une intelligence si puissante... pourquoi il ne l'utilise jamais? (C'est une bonne question chère Hermione). Non mais c'est vrai, il est stupide de temps en temps... mais je crois que je suis aussi stupide que lui parce que je l'aime... oui c'est logique... Enfin bon je m'arrête ici parce que vous en savez assez déjà sur moi et cet amour caché... enfouis au fond de mon coeur... J'ai envie de jouer les princesses, et lire des romans à l'eau de rose... c'est mon choix (padapada imitation peu convaincante de cette émission moldue).

Bref passons à un secret que vous ne connaissez pas. Alors d'après vous, qui sont mes modèles?... je vous vois déja venir avec des noms de sorciers très connus, par exemple Godric Griffondor, mais je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous disais que mes modèles dans la vie sont Fred et Georges Weasley. Ils sont malins, font plein de bêtises... Oui je sais, tout le contraire de moi, mais bon s'il n'y avait pas ce fichue règlement et ma conscience qui se déchire en deux je sais que je pourrais être aussi forte que eux. Tiens, parlons en de ma conscience, mon côté mauvais ne demande qu'une chose s'exprimer en faisant que des vacheries, mais il y a comme un léger problème... je vous le donne dans le mille, mon bon côté qui n'arrête pas de m'énerver "Hermione ne fait pas ci, ne fait pas ça" et patati et patata toute la journée ça n'arrête pas (oui c'est Cendrillon et alors?).

Passons à la partie croustillante, enfin ne rêvez pas non plus, je vais vous épargnez certains détails. Je vous ai dit plus haut que j'aimais Ron, mais cependant j'admet avoir un faible pour certain de mes professeurs... et vous ne devinerez jamais qui! L'un est brun, très brun même, l'autre porte des lunettes, bon d'accord j'arrête de vous torturez... Rogue et Dumbledore... je les adore... Dumbledore, sa sagesse le rend séduisant. D'ailleurs si vous voulez savoir il est arrivé en haut du classement de Lavande pour les professeurs les plus craquants de Poudlard... Il y avait Lockart mais celui-ci étant devenu fou, il a tout de suite été éliminé. Pour moi je vous avoue avoir hésité longuement mais c'est Rogue qui a gagné. On dirait un vampire, dèsfois je m'imagine être une vampirette... et ils vécurent longtemps (ça c'est sur que les vampires vivent longtemps enfin il parait...) et eurent pleins de petits vampires!

Pour finir (O déjà la fin) car vous en savez un peu trop je trouve, je vais vous parlez du Quidditch. Oui, moi Hermione, j'aime le Quidditch et vous savez quoi? (non on ne sait pas mais tu vas nous le dire...) J'aime le Quidditch plus que les cours! Ah! Ca fait du bien de pouvoir le dire, tout d'un coup je me sens libérée, quel poid sur la conscience alors! Franchement qui ne peut pas aimer ce sport? Personne c'est évident, mais je suis obligée de le cacher car je ne veux pas que Ron ait raison (comme quoi dèsfois il n'est pas si stupide que ça). Les cours, toujours les cours, ça c'est que JKR veut vous faire croire mais plus sérieusement si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ça ferait longtemps que je serais dans l'équipe de Quidditch, puis les vestiaires... les douches... les garçons musclés... Bon passons, je me suis encore éloignée du sujet. Bref tout ça pour dire que le Quidditch c'est dix fois plus intéressant que le sport quoique je trouve ça un peu dangereux, et sur ce point là on ne se refait pas.

Voilà mes confessions touchent à leurs fins. Maintenant j'espère que vous ne me verrez plus comme une Miss-je-sais-tout, car oui je sais tout mais j'aime aussi d'autre chose que de travailler. Et je voulais vous montrez que je suis une fille normale comme les autres quoique un peu timbrée il faut le dire.


End file.
